koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Paris
Paris is a playable character in Warriors: Legends of Troy. The son of the Trojan king and younger brother of Hektor, he fell in love with the beauty Helen and inevitably sparked the start of the war. Role in Game When Paris is born, the sacred seer Aisakos foresees that he is the destruction of Troy. To prevent this fate, Priam orders his servant, Agelaos, to end Paris' life. Agelaos is unable to commit himself to the deed and instead raises the child as his own, giving him the name Alexandros. Many years later, the shepherd Alexandros enters a fighting tournament to win back a bull that Priam's servants stole from him. Once he learns his opponent is Prince Deiphobos, the greatest swordsman of Priam's sons, Alexandros frees the bull and tries to take it back by force. Deiphobos pursues and captures him at the altar of Zeus. Just before Deiphobos takes Alexandros' life, the cursed prophetess Kassandra reveals the shepherd to be Priam's lost son. Alexandros is brought before Priam and he learns the truth from both the king and Agelaos. Due to Agelaos' pleas and to his affection for the reunion, Priam decides to accept his son. As Paris becomes known throughout Troas, he is envied for his beauty and strength. A year after he is brought back into the royal family, he is visited by three goddesses: Hera, Athena and Aphrodite. They ask him the choose the most beautiful of them all, and each of them bribe him with gifts. Paris chooses Aphrodite. As thanks for his nomination, the goddess of love guides him to Sparta and allows him to meet Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world. He instantly falls in love with her and brings her back to Troy. Menelaos, who had welcomed Paris as a friend, is infuriated by the betrayal and calls for military aid to get Helen back. Determined to end what he began, Paris personally enters the fray to drive the Greek army from Troy's walls and save the Trojan army. He finds Menelaos and challenges the king to a duel. The young prince offers a deal: if Menelaos wins, he will leave Troy with all of the Greek kings and Helen will be given back to him. Menelaos accepts and Paris appears to obtain the upper hand during the duel. However, he lowers his guard while rousing the Trojan army and is nearly killed by Menelaos. Aphrodite, wishing to spare his life, magically teleports Paris away from the battlefield back to the palace. His intentions to raise the troop's spirits with the duel ends with their hearts lower than before. Once the Trojans gain the upper hand years later, their forces invade the Greek camp. Paris join Hektor to finally end the war. As they reach the banks, Paris hears Hera's voice calling for him. The angered goddess sends a griffin to kill him as punishment for choosing Aphrodite as the most beautiful goddess. To defy her for Troy's victory, Paris slays the beast. Upon his victory, he learns the gods are mocking his futile struggle yet he retorts by setting fire to the Greek ships. With the deaths of Hektor, Penthesilea, and Memnon, the Greeks finally enter Troy itself. Paris defends his home to the best of his ability by fighting the first wave of the Greek army. As he returns to the Altar of Zeus, he witnesses Achilles killing Deiphobos. In aggravation the prince engages the mighty warrior in a duel. Achilles is forced to retreat when the Greeks lose ground. Paris, still wanting to avenge his brothers, pursues Achilles and shoots an arrow that strikes at the warrior's right heel. As he stumbles, Paris continues shooting arrows until the warrior dies. Falling for the ruse of the Trojan Horse, the Trojans face their darkest hour. In the midst of the chaos, Paris forces Aeneas to leave and urges him to save his family. The Trojan prince hurries back to the palace to defend Helen and his father from Menelaos and Odysseus. The prince momentarily disables Menelaos yet fails to defeat the other warrior. As he falls to his knees, Paris pleas for Helen and his father's safety. Spiteful for the prince, Menelaos ruthlessly belittles the request and fatally stabs Paris through the chest. After his heartless takeover of the palace, Agamemnon flourishes his decapitated head to Aeneas as Troy falls to ruin. Quotes *"Zeus, you tricked me. I was doomed whatever my choice. I am mocked by the gods. But I'll mock them back instead! Watch, as I set the Greek ships on fire!" *"Troy may be dying, but not us. Not Helen. Not this night." *"Go, get your family. Save who you can. I will stay and finish what I began." :"Paris, I cannot~" :"Go Aeneas! Live!" ::~~Paris and Aeneas '' Gameplay If certain items are equipped, Paris can shoot more arrows. Moveset : , : Quick diagonal slash. : , , : Anticipated diagonal cut that slashes upward. : , , , : Draws bow and crouches low on the ground. He then fires five arrows. : , , , , : Draws bow and fires seven arrows. : , , , , , : Alternating left and right slashes that target torso area of foes. :Dashing : Sliding slash to the right. : : Sheathes his sword and shoots an arrow from his bow. : , : Shoots an arrow and another arrow. : , , : Shoots two arrows individually before he fires three simultaneously. : , : Two fast punches with shield arm. : , : Turning swing with shield. : , , : Lunges forward a few paces to smash shield into foes. : , , , : Turning drop kick. Paris emits a stunning shockwave as his foot touches the ground, which lowers the guard of foes in its range. : , , , , : Sweeping kick. Paris emits a stunning shockwave during the animation. :'L2', : Throws enemy weapon. :'R2', : :'R2', : ;Finishers Finishers can be performed by weakening a foe's guard or health. When the button for a Focused Attack flashes on a target, approach them from a different angle to see another Finisher. :'Front''' - Digs blade into a foe's chest. Paris steps to their side and clutches their shoulder to throw them, flipping them off balance to hit the ground. :Rear - Holds sword with both hands before he thrusts the blade into an enemy's back. He holds his posture for a few moments before he withdraws. :Downed Enemies - Fires arrows to puncture through the toppled foe. :Mid-Range - Jumps high into the air and fires three arrows. :Mid-Range - Readies himself for a jump and pounces. Paris plunges his sword into his enemy's face, the force of his leap knocking his foe flat on the ground. He withdraws his sword once he lands. :Multiple - Crouches and draws bowstring, firing an arrow into all surrounding, stunned enemies marked with a crosshair Fighting Style Paris is a speedy attacker who moves and strikes quickly. However, he has lacking defenses and has a difficult time with stunning his opponents. His sword strikes aren't as strong as other characters and he may struggle when surrounded by enemies. To compensate, he is one of the two characters in the game who can attack enemies at a distance. His bow and arrow are a valuable asset for weakening opponents during duels and may be an instant kill against common soldiers. If players are struggling against bosses while using him, it might be in their interest to carefully time his arrows at a close range or after a Parry. Greek Mythology Gallery File:Paris-Artwork.jpg|Concept art File:ParisConcept.jpg|Polished concept Category:Warriors: Legends of Troy Characters